Les Démons Peuvent Aimer
by Airog
Summary: Pour ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Sastuki (fem Sasuke), Naruto est tué par sa famille qu'il croyait morte. Mais grâce au sang de Sparda, Naruto revient à la vie comme un puissant démon. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoir, Naruto décide d'aider les gens qui le méritent et de prouver au monde, que même les démons ont un cœur. Naruto Harem / Minato et Kushina vivant / Konoha dénigrement
1. Chapitre 1 : L'éveille du sang de Sparda

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu « Devil May Cry ».**

**Je tiens à remercier l'auteur Vanex de me permettre d'utiliser son histoire « The Wandering Maelstrom », pour faire le mien.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

« Parle »

Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'éveille du sang de Sparda**

**~ 13 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi / Vallée de la Fin ~**

La vallée de la fin était le lieu où Hashirama Senju, le premier Hokage et Madara Uchiwa, l'ancien Uchiwa déchu, se sont battus l'un contre l'autre et qui s'est terminé par la victoire d'Hashirama. La bataille fut si féroce qu'elle a modifié le paysage. Créant une cascade servant de frontière entre le Pays du Feu et du Son. Elle fut plus tard commémorée avec deux statues géantes des deux combattants qui s'opposent l'un contre l'autre.

En bas de la vallée, se trouvaient deux personnes…

L'un d'eux est couché par terre, un garçon de 13 ans inconscience, plus petit que la moyenne, une peau légèrement bronzée, des cheveux hérissés blonds or, des yeux bleus et trois marques de moustache sur chaque joue. Il porte une combinaison orange et un bandeau bleu sur le front représentant une feuille. Son corps est recouvert d'ecchymose, des coupures, du sang, et des brûlures, mais ce sont les deux trous sur l'épaule droite et la poitrine qui sont les plus graves.

L'autre est une fille debout à côté du premier, un peu plus grande que le garçon, elle a une peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en arrière qui tombent au milieu du dos, sauf deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et des yeux noirs. Sa tenue se compose d'une chemise à manches courtes bleue avec un col montant, un short blanc, des sandales bleues et un bandeau similaire à celui du garçon, sauf une barre au centre.

Il s'agit de Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant démon haie du village et Satsuki Uchiwa, la dernière Uchiwa adulé par tout Konoha.

Tout a commencé quand Satsuki avait fait défection pour rejoindre Orochimaru, pour avoir plus de pourvoir afin de tuer son frère, Itachi, qui avait massacré tout le clan Uchiwa, il y a des années. Tsunade avait commandé à Shikamaru, Neji, Chôli, Kiba et Naruto de la récupérer. Les quatre premiers ont affronté les Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shû (Quartet du Son) et Naruto avait combattu contre kimimaro le dernier membre du clan Kaguya, mais Lee était intervenu pour combattre à sa place. Donnant l'occasion à Naruto de poursuivre sa coéquipière.

Quand il avait fini par rattraper Satsuki dans la Vallée de la Fin, il avait tenté de la convaincre de revenir au village, mais celle-ci avait refusée et préférait le combattre afin d'attendre le prochain niveau du Sharingan. La bataille si féroce, Naruto a dû utiliser la puissance de Kyûbi à une queue et Satsuki utiliser la marque maudite au niveau 2.

En finale, Satsuki est sortie gagnante de cet affrontement.

La fille Uchiwa regarde son camarade sans expression alors que son bandeau se détache et tombe sur ses pieds.

« Baka… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton vide.

En moment où les deux avaient utilisé leurs jutsu pour mettre fin au combat, Satsuki avait visé le cœur de Naruto avec son Chidori. Naruto avait fait pareil avec son Rasengan, mais au dernier moment, il avait levé son orbe et frappé son bandeau, laissant une entaille.

« Tu aurais pu me battre… me ramener au village… tenir ta promesse… alors pourquoi ? » Continua-t-elle à demander.

Pourtant, elle savait pourquoi…

« Tu es vraiment un dobe… »

Soudain, elle sentit une immense douleur dans son épaule gauche et tombe par terre avant de crachée du sang. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de son camarade.

Elle pourrait le tuer tout de suite. Lui trancher la gorge avec un kunaï et avoir le Mangekyô Sharingan. Ça sera un pas de plus vers sa vengeance, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. Peut-être par caprice ou défie contre son frère, ou alors pour une autre raison qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter…

Mais au fond, elle connaissait la réponse…

Elle se relève lentement et commence à marcher vers le repaire d'Orochimaru, mais elle jette un dernier regard au garçon à terre et lui murmurer…

« Nous nous reverrons Naruto-kun… »

Ce fut les derniers mots de Satsuki Uchiwa avant de plonger dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes après son départ, un homme atterrit à quelques mètres de Naruto. L'homme a les cheveux argentés, orientés vers le côté gauche, un œil droit gris foncé, alors que l'autre est recouvert par un bandeau, le reste de son visage est caché par un masque.

Kakashi Hatake, le sensei de Naruto et Satsuki.

En regardant entour de la vallée, il fut immédiatement attristé de ne pas voir son élève préféré et qu'elle était maintenant dans les cross d'Orochimaru. Mais cette tristesse se transforme en colère lorsque son œil se pose sur le garçon… non, le démon. Tout était de sa faute. C'est à cause de lui si Satsuki est partie. Satsuki a dû être surement influencé par le chakra du démon ! C'était à cause de lui que son sensei est mort et que le village est devenu faible.

Kakashi était tenté de tuer Naruto sur-le-champ, mais il avait reçu l'ordre du Hokage de ramener tous les survivants, et Kyûbi était toujours en vie. Alors à contrecœurs, il ramasse le et commence à marcher vers Konoha, en espérant que le démon sera puni pour son échec.

**~ Quelques heures plus tard ~**

A l'approche du village, deux Anbu apparaissent de chaque côté de Kakashi. Celui-ci s'arrête sur une branche d'arbre, pendant que d'un des Anbu prend Naruto et attache ses poignées derrière son dos. L'épouvantail lève un sourcil sur l'action de l'Anbu avant de demander.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Le Conseil a enfin ordonné ce qui aurait dû être fait, il y a treize ans. » Dit l'un des Anbu. Un grand sourire apparaît sous le masque de Kakashi.

« Excellent ! »

**~ Plus loin ~**

Pendant ce temps, une créature observe les trois hommes.

La chose ressemblant à une plante carnivore avec un corps à moitié blanc et à moitié noir, portant un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges comme motif.

Zetsu, l'espion de l'Akatsuki.

En observant la scène, Zetsu grimace d'inquiète. Il avait vu l'expression du Jônin dans la vallée, il connaissait cette expression sur le visage et ce n'était jamais bon signe pour les victimes. Et maintenant que les Anbu ont emprisonné le jinchūriki, son inquiétude était plus grande.

« Ce n'est pas bon. » Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le sol.

**~ Porte de Konoha ~**

Naruto grimace de douleur en reprenant conscience. La dernière chose qu'il se souvient c'est d'être prix un Chidori de Satsuki dans la poitrine.

* Alors, j'ai échoué… * Pensa tristement le blond.

Il essaie de bouger, mais remarque qu'il est à genoux et que ses bras sont retenus derrière son dos.

* Est-ce que j'ai étais capturé ? * Pensa le blond paniqué.

« Enfin réveillé démon… » Dit une voix. Naruto lève la tête pour voir Kakashi et deux Anbu en face de lui. Il remarque ensuite qu'ils ont aux portes de Konoha.

« Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le Jônin lui donne un sourire sombre avant de répondre.

« Tu obtiens ce que tu mérites, abomination ! » Les yeux de Naruto s'élargissent de choc. Il ne s'attendait pas que de tel mot sorte de la bouche de son professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Kakashi-sensei ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? » Cette fois, l'épouvantail lui donne un regard mauvais.

« C'est ta faute si Satsuki est partie ! Tu voulais probablement qu'elle parte, parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle te soit supérieure ! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs démoniaques pour la corrompre afin qu'elle quitte sa maison pour rejoindre Orochimaru ! » Dit-il en obtenant un regard choqué du garçon. Il allait continuer, mais une voix l'arrête.

« Ça suffit, Hatake. » Kakashi se retourne pour voir le conseil ancien, civil, et shinobi marcher vers eux, suivis des villageois qui étaient tous excités de voir la scène.

Deux personnes avancent justes en face du Jônin, le premier, Homura Mitokado, est un vieil-homme avec des cheveux gris, une barbe et des yeux noirs avec des lunettes. Il porte une robe bleue avec par-dessus un haori beige et un foulard blanc épais entoure du cou.

L'autre est Koharu Utatane, qui a les cheveux gris attachés derrière avec une aiguille, le visage ridé et les yeux noirs fermés. Elle porte un kimono long sombre, fermé par une obi blanche sur l'épaule gauche, une veste grise et une ceinture rouge.

« Je m'excuse, honorable Conseil. J'ai laissé ma colère me prendre au meilleur de moi. » Koharu et Homura acquiescent avant que ce dernier parle.

« Tout est pardonné, Hatake. Maintenant, il est temps de rendre justice. » Dit-il avant de jeter un regard noir sur garçon attaché. « Naruto Uzumaki, vous avez échoué dans votre mission de récupérer le ninja en déroute Satsuki Uchiha. Par décret du Conseil, vous êtes condamné à être exécuté. » Naruto les regarde sous le choc et le regarde comme s'il était fou.

« Exécution ? Comment pouvez-vous commander cela ? Vous auriez besoin de l'approbation du Hokage, et il n'y a aucune chance que Baa-chan vous autorise ! » Répondit Naruto avec confiance, mais quand il voit le sourire apparaitre sur le vieux à lunettes, il savait que rien de bon n'aller arriver.

« Pas cette fois démon. Selon la charte Konoha, en temps de guerre, le Conseil peut annuler l'autorité du Hokage s'il croit que celui-ci compromet la sécurité de Konoha. Et nous sommes en temps de guerre, grâce à l'invasion d'Orochimaru lors des examens de Chunin, mais nous savions que Tsunade ne l'ordonnerait jamais, nous avons donc utilisé cette règle, juste après avoir été informé de votre échec. » Dit-il avant que Koharu continue.

« Non, seulement c'est de votre faute si Satsuki Uchiha a fait défection, mais vous avez utilisé le chakra démoniaque sans autorisation. Ce qui fait de vous une menace pour le village et son ensemble. Nous avons également révoqué la loi d'Hiruzen sur les circonstances de votre emprisonnement. Maintenant tout le monde dans le village sait que vous êtes Kyûbi et que vous avez trompé tout le monde en essayant de vous faire passer pour un humain. » Dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Cela horrifia Naruto, non seulement il va mourir pour avoir essayé de ramener son amie, mais en plus ces vieux fossiles aux révélés à tout le monde son terrible secret. Il jette un regard sur tout le monde, qui le regarde de la même façon depuis treize ans. Pleine de haine et de mépris, comme s'il était une abomination, même ses amis étaient en colère ou terrifié aux le regardant. Naruto se concentre sur une fille aux cheveux roses, dans l'espoir de recevoir une quelconque aide.

« Sakura-chan... » Cette dernière grogne avant de parler d'une voix vénéneuse.

« Ne me parle pas comme si nous étions ami, monstre ! C'est à cause de toi que Satsuki-chan est partie ! Tu étais si jaloux d'elle que tu la gênais toujours ! Tu obtiens ce que tu mérites ! » Naruto était encore une fois choqué. Ce n'était pas la première quand lui disait de tel mot, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que sa coéquipière lui parlait ainsi.

Il voulait parler, protester. Hurler qu'ils se trompent, qu'il n'est pas Kyûbi. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il savait que rien ne les ferait changer d'avis. Il était condamné.

* Comment ça a pu arriver ? * Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses au puent tourner aussi mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sauver une amie. Mais maintenant, il allait mourir pour être soi-disant le responsable de la défection de Satsuki.

« Maintenant démon, ton exécution est pour l'immédiat ! Je suis heureuse que nous puissions enfin le faire, sans qu'Hiruzen et Tsunade n'empêchent ! » Dit Koharu en lui donnant un sourire sombre.

« En fait, son exécution sera gérée par moi. » Tout le monde fut surpris par la voix et ils regardent tous quatre personnes à l'approche de la porte. Deux des quatre attire l'attention, car ils sont censés être morts, surtout le locuteur.

Le premier un est homme ressemblant à une version plus veille de Naruto sauf les marques de moustaches. Il porte l'uniforme de Konoha standard des Jônin, ainsi qu'une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale.

L'autre personne est une femme à la peau claire, un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux attachés en arrière et des yeux violets. Elle porte aussi la tenue standard avec un katana derrière le dos.

Le troisième, a une apparence similaire au démon, mais un peu plus grand, des cheveux roux au lieu de blond, une peau pâle et des yeux violets. Il porte un survêtement noir ouvert sans manches, par-dessus un t-shirt rouge, un pantalon noir et des sandales de la même couleur.

La dernière ressemble à une version de la rousse de 13 ans avec trois marques de moustaches similaires à ceux du démon. Elle porte un kimono rouge foncé à manches courtes, avec une bordure brodée sombre, fermé par un obi noir, une short sombre, des bas qui s'arrêtaient à ses cuisses et des sandales brunes.

« Minato-sensei ! » Bégaya Kakashi, alors qu'une larme s'échappe de son œil.

« Kushina-sensei ! » Murmura doucement Kurenaï, elle aussi en larme.

L'homme maintenant connue comme Minato, souri avant de parler.

« Oui, je suis Minato Namikaze. Vous reconnaissez ma femme, Kushina. Et voici nos enfants, Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki et Mito Namikaze Uzumaki ! » Le village fut choqué, non seulement leur héro était vivant avec Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), mais qu'ils étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vous dois à tous une explication. A propos de ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a treize ans et de la façon dont je suis toujours en vie. Vous voyez, Naruto n'est pas la première personne à contenir le Kyûbi. Il est en fait le troisième. Avant lui, c'était ma femme, Kushina, puis avant elle, c'était la femme du premier Hokage, Mito Uzumaki. Après que Kushina et moi nous nous sommes mariés, elle est rapidement tombée enceinte. La date de l'accouchement était prévue le 10 octobre. Kushina a donné naissance ce jour-là à des triplés, deux garçons et une fille. Nous les avons appelés Naruto, Arashi et Mito. » Cela choqua encore une fois tout le monde, d'entendre que le morveux démon est le fils du quatrième Hokage. Mais celui qui est le plus choqué, c'est Naruto. D'apprendre que c'est son propre père était le Yondaime et qui l'avait condamné à la vie qu'il a vécue.

« Cependant, à cause de la naissance, le sceau contenant Kyûbi dans Kushina s'était affaibli. À ce moment-là, un homme masqué est apparu. Il a réussi à prendre Kushina, puis à lui arracher Kyûbi. Il a ensuite utilisé le Kyûbi pour attaquer Konoha. J'ai réussi à rompre son emprise sur le renard et il s'est retiré. Mais, je savais que tant que Kyûbi serait en vie, cet homme reviendrait le chercher. J'ai donc élaboré un plan pour détruire Kyûbi une fois pour toutes. Je pensais utiliser le sceau pour enfermer le démon dans le ventre du Shinigami avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser le village sans défense. Donc, j'ai utilisé un sceau légèrement différent. Il est toujours alimenté par le Shinigami, mais ce qu'il fait, c'est lier la force vitale de Kyûbi à la force vitale d'un hôte humain. De cette façon, quand l'hôte humain meurt, le monstre va avec. Je ne voulais pas prendre la vie d'un innocent, alors j'ai pris la décision difficile de scellée chez mon propre fils, sachant que Kyûbi a pris le contrôle immédiat de son corps, car il ne ressemblait en rien aux sceaux utilisés sur Mito, et Kushina et il était impossible pour Naruto de garder le contrôle, mais il fallait attendre treize ans pour que le lien soit permanent. Nous avons ensuite quitté Konoha pour attendre que le sceau termine son travail et fusionnait leurs forces vives. Maintenant que le sceau a terminé son travail, nous sommes revenus pour détruire le Kyûbi, pour toujours ! »

La foule reste silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de crier de joie, sachant que le démon va bientôt mourir de la main de leur héros. Mais alors que les habitants, s'exclame de bonheur, Naruto est horrifié. Sa propre famille l'a condamné dès le jour de sa naissance ? Ils l'ont abandonné exprès, juste pour pouvoir le tuer des années plus tard.

« Oui. Il est temps de finir avec ça. Une fois pour toute. » Dit Minato avec un sourie victorieux avant de se diriger vers Naruto, qui était toujours en état de choc et de le faire face. « Ta vie prend fin, Kyûbi. Je ne suis pas triste de te voir partir. Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre là-dedans, mais je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu avoir la chance de vivre vraiment. J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait cela et que nous nous reverrons au paradis avec Kami. Au revoir, mon fils. » Finit-il en créant un orbe familier sur sa main droite et la pousser dans l'estomac de Naruto.

Tout le monde pouvait voir l'attaque traverser la peau du démon et pénétrer dans son corps. Ils savent que même avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, Kyûbi ne pourrait absolument pas survivre. L'attaque envoie Naruto loin de Konoha, qui vole à travers plusieurs arbres avant de s'écraser à environ un kilomètre de Konoha. Minato sourit avant de se retourner vers à la foule.

« Avec ça, Kyûbi no Yoko n'est plus ! » La foule applaudit. Le démon est enfin mort ! La menace a finalement disparu et tous leurs proches ont été vengés ! La seule personne qui n'applaudit pas fut Kushina, qui regarde triste là où le corps de son fils se trouve.

« Au revoir, Naru-chan. J'espère que tu pourras reposer en paix, maintenant que tu n'as plus sous le contrôle de Kyûbi. »

**~ Avec Zetsu ~**

« C'est comme je le craignais » Dit le Zetsu blanc horrifié.

**« Nous devons informer Pein de ce qui s'est passé ici ! »** Déclare le Zetsu noir d'une voix plus sombre.

Le Zetsu blanc hocha la tête avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le sol et se dirige maintenant vers Amegakure pour informer le leader de ce qu'il s'est passé.

**~ Mindscape de Naruto ~**

Au loin de Konoha, quelques arbres effondrés entourent du corps de Naruto, alors que la vie quitte lentement le garçon.

Mais alors que son corps était immobile, ce n'était pas le cas dans son esprit. A l'intérieur d'une grande cage avec un parchemin écrie {sceau} en kanji, se trouve un immense renard avec des oreilles de lapin, des yeux rouge sang perçants et neuf queues balançant paresseusement derrière lui.

C'était Kyûbi no Yoko, le Démon renard à Neuf-Queues.

Alors que la salle d'égout devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que Naruto mourrait, Kyubi n'était nullement inquiet… Pourquoi il devrait, alors qu'il allait bientôt être libre…

**« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il l'a abandonné. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a fait ça, mais maintenant je le sais ! Ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots Yondaime ! »** Gloussa d'amusement le renard.

Cet humain pathétique ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. Le sceau du Shinigami n'avait jamais pour but de sceller un Bijû dans un humain, encore moins lier de cette façon. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de créer un pacte indirectement entre lui et Naruto. Ce n'était pas très différent des deux précédents, Naruto avait accès à ses pouvoirs à un certain niveau de queue et le sceau l'empêcher de contrôler le gosse, sauf quand il était en colère ou frustré, mais là encore, il pouvait à peine l'influencer légèrement. Cependant, maintenant que le gosse était en train de mourir, le sceau aller être détruit sans risquer d'être pris par le Shinigami. Il pourra faire ce qu'il avec l'âme du morveux et l'emmener en Enfer, à cause du lien qui les unisse, sauf s'il décidait de se séparer, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive.

Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il devra attendre quelques années dans Le Monde des Démons avant de revenir, mais cela valait la peine pour avoir la chance de détruire le village qui l'avait emprisonné pendant toutes ces années.

**« Je ne peux pas attendre de voir leurs visages, quand ils découvriront que tout ce qu'ils sont faits n'a rien servit et condamnait leur fils à la damnation éternelle ! »** Dit Kyûbi d'un ton cruel.

Alors que les ombres se rapprochent, il remarque quelque chose d'étrange dans l'eau. Du sang commence à remonter, mais ce n'était pas du sang ordinaire, il était plus sombre avec de la brume rouge qui s'échappe. Kyûbi regarde le sang étrange en levant un sourcil pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux et sursaute dans sa cage.

**« C... C'est le sang de Sparda ! Mais comment… » **Exclama Kyûbi choqué, reconnaissant l'énergie qui s'échappe.

Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi cet humain avait le sang de l'un des plus puissants démons qui n'a jamais existé ? Pourquoi il surgit maintenant ? Les seules personnes qui devraient être liées à Sparda sont…

**« C'est ça… Tout s'explique maintenant ! Eh eh eh ah ah ah AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! Je comprends pourquoi seul les Uzumaki son capable de me retenir ! Vraiment kit, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, même au bord de la mort ! »** Dit-il avant de regarder la scène au-dessous de lui.

Le sang se propage pour maintenir son hôte vivant et quand il rentre en contact avec les ombres, les deux matières essayaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et Kyubi pouvait voir que les ombres allaient dévorer le sang.

En finale, le gamin aller quand même mourir… sauf s'il intervient.

Il pourrait le laisser mourir et revenir à la vie dans quelques années, mais il y avait encore le risque que quelqu'un le scelle de nouveau dans un Uzumaki, même s'ils ne sont plus nombreux et tout reviendra comme avant. Il était impossible que les humains le laissent tranquille avec toute la puissance qu'il possède. Les humains étaient des créatures avides et égoïstes, surtout les ninjas.

Cependant, s'il sauve le gamin, il resterait toujours enfermé, mais les choses changeront, pour lui, comme pour le gosse et il était curieux de voir la puissance d'un descendant de Sparda refaire surface sur terre.

**« Une fois de plus je te sauve la vie ! Tu devrais vraiment mettre reconnaissant que je te donne une seconde chance de vivre et de voir enfin la réalité de ce monde ! »** Dit-il en transférer son chakra dans le sang. L'effet est immédiat, le sang commence à bouillir avant de se propager rapidement dans toute la pièce et au-delà du couloir. Cependant Kyûbi s'assure de donner une grande quantité d'énergie pour non seulement sauver son hôte, mais détruire toute impureté, dans sa part faible humaine, fessons de lui de lui un démon avec seulement les avantages des hybrides démons-humains. De plus, il détruit ainsi l'héritage de Minato et Kushina, non pas qu'ils méritent, après ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

**« C'est plutôt ironique ! Tu voulais prouver au village que tu n'étais pas un démon, mais maintenant, tu en seras un ! »** Gloussa cruellement le renard.

**~ Avec Naruto ~**

A l'extérieur, le corps de Naruto commence à trembler, du chakra bleu s'échappe avant de devenir rouge. Il devient un peu plus grand, et plus musclé. Sa peau devient pâle, comme ces cheveux changent au blanc et ses yeux sont plus claires. Après quelques secondes son corps cesse de trembler et rien ne se passe pendant un moment. Le silence règne sur la forêt, jusqu'à que le corps de Naruto sursaute et celui-ci prend une grande inspiration avant de tousser.

« Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Qu'est qui m'est arrivé ? Je me sens étrange ! Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir été tué ? » Exclama Naruto en se relevant lentement, avant de regarder son nouveau corps, intrigué et inquiet.

**« Pas le temps d'expliquer kid ! Tu dois d'abord sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! »** Cria Kyûbi. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il décide de faire comme le renard lui dit et de se précipite hors de la zone.

Quelques minutes, après son départ, deux ANBU arrivent. Le premier ANBU portant un masque d'oiseau grogne.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons été chargés de récupérer le corps du démon. Juste parce que Yondaime-sama voulait faire {un enterrement honorable pour le corps de son fils} ! Comme si le démon était digne ! » Le deuxième ANBU avec un masque ours hoche la tête.

« C'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons vraiment pas le laisser ici. Au moins, Namikaze-sama redeviendra Hokage, maintenant que Tsunade est congédiée. Cette chienne bourrée n'aurait jamais dû être transformée en Hokage, étant une partisane du démon ! »

« Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le démon est mort maintenant, alors elle peut se boire à mort, pour mon compte. » Quand ils atteignent l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto, les deux Anbu sont choqués de ne pas trouver le cadavre du démon.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est le corps ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu survivre ? » Demanda l'Anbu faucon légèrement inquiet.

Le deuxième Anbu regarde entour de lui et de trouver des traces de cendres. Après un moment de réflexion, il secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Regardez ces marques de brûlure sur les arbres et l'herbe. Je pense que son corps a pris feu et qu'il a été brûlé jusqu'à l'oubli. Eh bien, cela nous évite la peine de ramener le corps. » Dit-il avec sourit derrière le masque.

« Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ici. » Les deux Anbu quittent le lieu, impatients de donner la nouvelle au Yondaime.

**~ Ame ~**

Pain n'était pas content… absolument pas content…

« Es-tu sûr Zetsu ? » Demanda le leader de l'Akatsuki d'un ton neutre, bien que ses yeux regardent durement l'homme plante.

« J'en suis sure. J'ai vu le jinchūriki de Kyûbi mourir des mains du Yondaime Hokage. » Pain ne savait pas quoi pensait. Clairement il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'évènement.

« Si ce que dit le Yondaime est vrai, alors sans Kyûbi, notre plan est ruiné. Tous les neuf bijûs sont nécessaires. » Dit Konan d'un ton inquiet.

Pain est un homme à la peau pâle, les cheveux orange hérissés, plusieurs piercings sur le visage, et sur le corps et des yeux complètement violets avec plusieurs ondulations. Il porte un manteau similaire que celui de Zetsu.

Konan est une femme à la peau pâle, des cheveux bleus courts, des yeux ambre et un piercing sur le labret. Comme les deux autres, elle porte le manteau d'Akatsuki.

Les trois étaient actuellement à l'intérieur de la plus grande tour du village industriel, pendant que la pluie ne cesse de pleuvoir.

« Je veux voir le corps ! Jusqu'à ce que je le voie, il y a une chance qu'il soit encore en vie ! Vas-y ! » Dit froidement le leader. Zetsu hocha et part. Pain retomba sur sa chaise, toujours choqué par tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Le retour de l'Eclair Jaune est déjà à difficile à prendre, mais découvrir qu'il a tué Naruto Uzumaki est un choc. Normalement il ne serait pas inquiet, seulement contrarier de devoir attendre quelques années avant de retour de Kyûbi. Mais maintenant, cela est inutile, si le renard ne revient jamais. Il espérait que le jinchūriki était encore en vie pour extraire la bête.

Peut-être qu'il devrait contacter Madara.

**~ Avec Naruto ~**

Naruto tombe en face d'un pont et essayer de reprendre son souffle avant de regarder en face de lui. Le Pays des Vagues était le premier lieu qui lui traversait l'esprit pour s'abriter. Probablement parce que c'était le premier endroit où les gens l'acceptaient et le traiter comme une personne normale. Il n'avait cessé de courir vers Nami no Kuni non-stop et même avec sa nouvelle vitesse, il lui a fallu plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à destination.

Après plusieurs respirations, Naruto se relève et continue d'avancer vers un lieu précis. Après quelques minutes de marche, il approche d'une maison en face d'une rivière et remarque une femme entrain de repasser les vêtements.

La vision de Naruto était floue, mais il a pu remarquer que la femme à de longs cheveux bleu sombre, portant une chemise rose et un col couleur rouge.

Il a fallu un moment, mais Naruto l'a reconnue comme la mère d'Inari et malgré l'épuisement, il avance vers elle. Celle-ci entendit des pas et tourne la tête pour voir la source du bruit et a presque sursauté quand elle voit un étranger avancer vers elle.

« Tsunami, tu dois m'aider ! » Tsunami était confuse, et inquiète de voir cette étrange personne, mais quand elle voit les marques de moustache sur ses joues et la tenue orange, elle l'a reconnue immédiatement.

« N… Naruto-kun ! » Exclama la fille de Tsunami de choc, en voyant l'état horrible du garçon.

« Tu dois me cacher d'eux ! » Fut les derniers mots de Naruto avant que sa vision devienne noire.

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**C'est ma première histoire où je fais Sasuke une femme. J'avais déjà des idées pour Naruko (fem. Naruto) x Sasuke, mais aucune avec Satsuki. Une difficulté que j'ai eue dans cette histoire, c'était la relation de Satsuki avec Sakura. J'aurais pu faire comme avec Sasuke où Sakura est amoureuse de Satsuki, mais je trouvais que c'était trop simple et je voulais faire quelque chose de différent (après je ne suis pas homophobe. Je trouve juste que c'est facile de faire Sakura lesbienne pour expliquer l'attirance pour Satsuki). A la place, elle et les autres filles de sa génération idolâtre Sastuki comme "LA" kunoichi puissante et parfaite que tout le monde devrait suivre. A la place de Satsuki, Sakura sera amoureuse d'Arashi (qui sera une version Sasuke dénigrement).**

**Certains d'autres vous qui aux lus mes autres histoires, ceux demandent pourquoi j'ai appelé le frère de Naruto, Arashi (qui est aussi un nom souvent repris pour désigner le frère de Naruto ou pour cacher son identité) au lieu de Menma. Je ne vais pas dire qui est Menma dans cette histoire, mais ce n'est pas l'identité cachée de Naruto ou un méchant qui est jaloux ou déteste Naruto. Il jouera un rôle important avec Naruto, similaire à Dante et Vergil.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chagrin et révélation

**Je ne possède aucun personnage du manga « Naruto » et du jeu « Devil May Cry ».**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

_Écriture_

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Chagrin et révélation**

**~ Quelques heures plus tard ~**

Tsunami lâcha un soupire de fatigue après avoir couché Naruto sur le canapé, qui était toujours inconscient.

Elle était inquiète quand elle avait vu son état, surtout les trois trous dans le corps. Elle était sur le point d'appeler un docteur, quand elle avait remarqué que ses blessures soigner rapidement. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre quelque bandage pour éviter que le sang se propage.

Elle arrête ces penser quand elle entend du bruit venant de la porte.

« Tsunami, nous somme à la maison ! » Dit à haute voix Tazuna, accompagné d'Irani.

« Bonsoir Tou-san et Inari-kun. Comment c'est passé la journée ? » Deamanda Tsunami avec un sourire. Depuis que Naruto et son équipe avaient sauvés le village, Inari avait décidé de suivre les traces de son grand-père en devenant son apprentie.

« Bien ! Le Daimyô de l'Eau nous a proposé de construire des ponts dans Mizu no Kuni (Pays de l'Eau), pour relier chaque île entour du pays. Si tous se passe bien, nous devrions commençais dans un an. » Dit Tazuna.

Le chef charpentier avait été très surpris quand il avait reçu une lettre de l'un des plus importants daimyôs des Nations. Bien que sa surprise fût encore plus grande quand le chef du Pays de l'Eau lui avait demandé de construire des ponts vers les petites îles entour du pays. Le projet était immense et exceptionnel, mais il demandait beaucoup de temps et d'argent. Cependant, depuis que la plupart des bateaux avaient été détruits à cause de la guerre civil entre le Mizukage et les rebelles, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses propres ninjas pour transporter les marchandises d'une île à une autre, craignant qu'ils voleraient les matériaux pour leur propre ressource.

« C'est merveilleux ! » Exclama fièrement Tatsumi avant changer de sujet. « Mais je dois vous parle de quelque chose d'important. » Dit-elle, attirent l'attention des deux charpentiers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Kaa-chan ? » Demanda curieusement Inari.

« Naruto-kun est ici et... » Tsunami n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, que son père s'exclame.

« Le morveux est à la maison ! Mais c'est fantastique ! Nous allons préparer un grand repas pour... » Tsunami leva la main pour faire signe à son père d'arrêter.

« Attend Tou-san, quand il est venu, il était gravement blessé et avait changé... » Encore une fois son père lui coupa la parole.

« Changé ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Tazuna confus et inquiet.

« Regarde... » Dit-elle au leur montrant Naruto sur le canapé. Tazuna et Inari écarquilles les yeux quand il voix l'apparence du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Comment a-t-il eu ces blessures et pourquoi ses cheveux sont blancs ? Où est son équipe ? »

« Calme toi Tou-san, le mieux à faire c'est d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui demander. » Le chef charpentier reprit son souffle avant d'hocher la tête, sachant que cela ne donnera rien de s'inquiéter.

Inutile de dire, qu'aucun des trois n'a passés une bonne nuit.

**~ 1 jour plus tard / Avec Kushina ~**

Kushina ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarde entour d'elle, seulement pour remarque qu'elle se trouve à l'entrée du village. En regardant vers le ciel, elle remarque qu'il fait nuit et la lune brille d'un bleu sans pareil.

« Bonjour ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle, confuse de ne pas voir personne.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix.

« Kaa-chan... » Kushina se tourn, seulement pour écarquilles les yeux en voyant la personne.

« Naruto ? »

Il était vivant à quelque dizaine de mètre d'elle. Debout au porte village, a la même place où a été exécuté. Cependant, elle remarque qu'après la porte il n'y avait plus rien, seulement le vide sombre.

« Pourquoi, Kaa-chan ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix remplie de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda la rousse confuse et inquiète.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Tou-san me tuer ? » Kushina tressaillit à chaque réponse.

« J... je suis désolé, Naru-chan... m... mais nous avons dû te libérer de Kyûbi ! » Expliqua Kushina.

Naruto secoua la tête. « Kyûbi ne m'a jamais contrôlé ! Tu m'as abandonné et laisser mourir ? Pourquoi, Kaa-chan ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aimé ? » A chaque question fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Kushina.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime ! » Exclama-t-elle alors que des larmes commence à s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Alors pourquoi m'as tu fais porter Kyûbi ? » Cette dernière question surprit Kushina, au point de reculer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Après quelques instants de silence, Naruto lâcha un soupire avant de se retourner. « Je dois partir, Kaa-chan. Pour toujours. On me remplace. Ne blesse pas le nouveau moi comme tu l'as fait avec moi. »

« Non ! Non ! Ne pars pas ! Reviens ! Je t'aime Naruto ! » Cria la rousse, en courant el plus vite possible pour rattraper son fils avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide.

Elle était à deux doigts de l'attraper, quant à son horreur, la veste de son fils glisse de ses doigts et tombe dans l'obscurité.

Elle était sur le point de crier, quand une colonne de lumière bleue surgit du vide et monte dans le ciel. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'une silhouette s'envole dans la colonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête dans le ciel et disperse la colonne, montrant son apparence.

Kushina fut émerveillée et stupéfiée de la personne. Il ressemblait à un grand homme recouvert d'une amure démoniaque dorée avec des orbes de saphir sur les genoux, les avant-bras et cinq sur le torse. Il avait aussi une paire d'aile de la même couleur que les orbes et une longue queue en or.

« Naruto ! » Kushina se releva brusquement de son lit avant de réaliser où elle était et pose une main sur son front. * C'était un rêve. Encore un autre rêve. * Elle secoue la tête. « Combien de fois je vais supporter ces cauchemars ? Je ne peux pas supporter de voir mon bébé souffrir ! »

Depuis qu'elle et son mari ont quitté Naruto après avoir scellé Kyûbi à l'intérieur de lui, elle rêvait de lui. Certains étaient bons, mais la plupart étaient mauvais. Au début, elle pensait que Kyûbi était responsable des cauchemars, mais avec sa mort, ce n'était plus une possibilité.

Alors pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus être en paix.

**~ Plus tard / Konoha ~**

Jiraya marché tranquillement aux portes du village, mais il fut surpris de voir des gens dans les rues, en train de danser et de chanter.

* Bizarre, pourquoi ils font la fête. J'avais entendu dire que la fille Uchiha avait essayée de rejoindre Orochimaru. Peut-être qu'ils célèbrent pour la récupération la gamine. Je sais qu'ils l'adorent au point de la considérer comme une déesse, mais je trouve que c'est un peu exagéré pour une mission de récupération. Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller faire le rapport à Tsunade puis d'aller chercher Naruto pour commencer le voyage d'entrainement. * Pensa Jiraya, bien qu'il prît une note mentale de profiter de la fête avant de partir.

En rentrant dans le manoir Hokage, Jiraya remarque que des ninjas sortent des objets à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il fut confus, mais haussa rapidement les épaules et il monte les escaliers qui mène vers le bureau. Cependant en chemin, il croise Shizune en train de pleurer, tenant tonton sur ses bras, qui est aussi triste.

En regardant l'expression de la jeune fille, un nœud se creuse dans l'estomac de Jiraya.

« Shizune-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures et que font ces types à déplacer les objets ? » Questionna l'ermite des crapauds en se rapprochant de la femme et de l'animal.

« Jiraya-sama, je dois quitter le bâtiment parce que je ne suis plus assistante. » Répondit Shizune en regardant l'homme

Le sannin écarquilles les yeux à cette information. « C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a aucune chance que Tsunade-hime te jette à la porte ! » Exclama-t-il d'incrédule. Il savait que sa coéquipière traiter la nièce de son ancien amant comme sa propre fille. Le jour où elle jette Shizune et le jour où Tsunade arrêtera de boire.

« Elle ne m'a pas jetée. Elle est virée avec moi. Le conseil a voté à l'unanimité de retiré le poste du Hokage à Tsunade-sama... » Cela choqua Jiraya. Pour lui, Tsunade est la seule personne à être digne du poste Hokage.

« C'est impossible ! Selon les lois du village, le seul moyen pour forcer l'Hokage de quitte son poste, c'est qu'il ne soit plus apte à diriger ou qu'il est une menace pour le village ! » Exclama Jiraya d'incrédule. Rien n'allait aujourd'hui. Les gens faisaient la fête, pendant que leur leader était forcé de quitter son poste.

Shizune secoue la tête avant de parler. « Allez voir par vous-même, Jiraya-sama. » Le Sannin hoche la tête et marche rapidement vers le bureau du Hokage. Une fois arrivé, il décide de laisser tomber les politesses et d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

« Qu'est-que cela signifie ! Pourquoi vous avez retiré le poste à Tsunade-hime... » Jiraya fut coupé dans sa phrase quand son regard tombe sur la personne assise derrière le bureau qui ne devrais plus être là. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de choc et il murmure doucement. « Minato... »

Minato lui sourit avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de marcher vers son professeur.

« Jiraya-sensei ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! » Dit-il avec un sourire jovial.

« Mais comment... Tu es mort... » Dit Jiraya d'incrédule et d'incompréhension. Il s'attendais à revoir son élève dans l'au-delà, mais il était là, en face de lui et en vie. En regardant ses yeux, il n'y avait pas la marque de l'Edo Tensei, cela signifier qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

« Je ne suis jamais mort. En fait, Kushina et moi avons survécu. Nous sommes restés cachés pour élevés nos enfants jusqu'à hier. » Jiraya fut de nouveau choqué de la nouvelle. Apprendre que son élève et sa femme était déjà beaucoup, mais qu'ils avaient aussi d'autres enfants que Naruto, c'est trop.

« Pourquoi as-tu laissé le village alors qu'il avait le plus besoins de toi ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Est-ce-que Sensei était encourant. » Il se sentait trahi par son élève, pour lui avoir caché qu'il était vivant.

« Sensei, vous devez comprendre que l'attaqué avait été provoqué par un homme appelé Madara Uchiwa, mais c'est peut-être un imposteur. Quand j'ai scellé Kyûbi, j'ai décidé de simuler ma mort et de ma femme, pour que nous puissant mieux nous préparez à le combattre. Pour votre autre question, bien que j'avais confiance au Sandaime, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que le brut cour que Kushina et moi étions encore vivants. Seuls les crapauds le savaient. » La dernière partie surprit Jiraya.

« Les crapauds savaient que tu avais survécu ! » Minato hocha simplement la tête, ce qui met le Sannin en colère. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec les crapauds après ça.

« Comme mon contrat était toujours relié au parchemin, vous l'auriez su immédiatement. Alors j'ai invoqué Pa et Ma pour qu'ils ne vous disent rien ! Je suis désolé sensei, mais c'était pour le mieux. » Jiraya devait se retenir pour ne pas frapper son élève. {Pour le mieux}, est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée de la peine qu'il avait eu, ainsi que le village qui le croyait mort. De la douleur qu'a vécu Naruto sans parent... en parlant du morveux...

« Si tu étais en vie tout ce temps, alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris Naruto avec toi ? » Minato regarde son professeur avec confusion.

« Pourquoi devrais-je prendre Kyûbi, vu qu'il avait pris le contrôle de mon fils ? » Cette fois, c'était au tour de Jiraya de regarder son élève avec confusion.

« Pris le contrôle ? De quoi tu parles Minato ? » Le Yondaime lui expliquer les événements de l'attaque de Kyûbi, jusqu'à l'exécuté du garçon.

* NARUTO EST MORT ! * Pensa Jiraya d'incrédule et d'horreur. Il savait que le village détestait le garçon, mais Jiraya n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils iraient aussi loin, mais alors qu'une chose frappa dans l'esprit de l'ermite dans les mots de son élève, quelque chose quelque de terrifiant.

« Minato... Ne me dit pas que tu as utilisé le sceau du Shinigami pour relier les âmes de Naruto et de Kyûbi... » Demanda Jiraya espérant qu'il avait mal entend. Il pria chaque dieu, chaque divinité, chaque être surnaturel pour que son ancien élève ne l'a pas fait.

Mais les prochains mots de Minato, aller détruire ces espoirs.

« Bien évidement que je l'ai utilisé. C'était le seul moyen de nous assurer que le démon renard ne revient jamais dans notre monde... »

PAF !

Minato n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, qu'il fut projeté à l'arrière du bureau et percuta le mur. Il grimaça de douleur sur sa mâchoire gauche et senti le sang couler de sa bouche. En relevant difficilement la tête, il regarde son sensei qui a le poing levé. Dire que Minato fut choqué était un euphémisme. Il pensait que son sensei serait fière lui et le féliciterait, mais au lieu de ça, il lui frappe et le regarder comme s'il a commis un crime odieux.

« Ji... Jiraya-sensei pourquoi... » Minato a essayé de parler, mais il est encore sous le choc.

« Toi... toi espèce d'idiot... Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide... » Murmura sombrement l'ermite des crapauds, alors que son corps trembler de rage. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'était aussi en colère, même quand Orochimaru avait tué leurs sensei, il n'était pas aussi enragé que maintenant.

« De quoi parles vous, sensei ? » Demanda Minato confus.

« Puisque tu n'as évidemment pas fait attention aux détails sur le sceau, je vais te le dire ! Premièrement, le sceau du Shinigami avait pour but que l'hôte restait sous contrôle ! Deuxièmement, ce sceau n'était pas destiné à être utilisé pour créer un Jinchûriki, mais comme un suicide au dernier recours pour assurer la mort d'un ennemi en liant son âme à la personne avec le sceau du Shinigami. En l'utilisant pour relier Naruto à Kyûbi, tu t'es assuré que l'enfant ira en Enfer ! »

Cette nouvelle choqua Minato. « QUOI ! Mais c'est absurde ! »

Jiraya secoua la tête. « Kyûbi est un être responsable d'innombrables morts ! Il est condamné à l'Enfer, quelque soient les âmes qui lui sont liées ! Maintenant, son âme est unique, différente de celle d'un mortel. Si c'était un humain que tu avais scellé dans Naruto, ils auraient été séparés à leurs morts, mais c'est différent avec un démon ! Tu vois, les démons ont un contrôle sur leurs âmes et ceux avec qui ils passent un contrat. En mettant le sceau sur Naruto, tu as créé un lien similaire à celui d'un pacte entre un démon et un humain ! Kyûbi n'avait aucun contrôle sur Naruto quand il était vivant, mais maintenant qu'il est mort, son âme appartient au renard ! En d'autres termes, Kyûbi est le seul à pouvoir séparer leurs âmes, mais il ne le fera jamais ! Ainsi, Naruto est entraîné en Enfer avec lui ! Et quand il s'agit des bêtes à queue, leur mort n'est pas permanente ! Dans quelques années, Kyûbi reviendra à la vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est de condamner Naruto à souffrir pour toute l'éternité ! » Les yeux de Minato s'élargissent d'horreur, mais Jiraya n'a pas encore finit.

« De plus, j'avais des raisons de croire que Naruto était l'enfant de la prophétie ! Maintenant qu'il est mort, tu as peut-être condamné le monde à la destruction ! J'allais le prendre pendant 3 ans de formation, pour se préparer contre l'Akatsuki, mais c'est impossible maintenant ! » Dit Jiraya avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, essayant de prendre son calme. « Je vais avoir une discussion avec les crapauds sur ce qui s'est passé. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te pardonne, ainsi qu'à Kushina et au village pour ce que vous avez fait à Naruto. » Finit-il en quittant la pièce, sans jamais donner un dernier regard à son imbécile d'élève.

Minato ne bouge pas d'un pouce, horrifié par les mots de son mentor. Jiraya avait raison. Il n'avait pas lu en détail les informations concernant le sceau. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le sceau en entier. Il aurait pu le faire après avoir scellé la bête dans son fils, mais l'idée que Kyûbi le contrôler était trop douloureux.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler quand les villageois lui avaient racontés comment ils avaient tourmenté Kyûbi... non, son fils, depuis son enfance. Les passages de tabac, les empoissonnements, les insultes et autres. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'est leur donner un sourire fièrement et dde les remercier. Mais maintenant, il se sentait dégoutté par le village et lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh Kami ! Je ne peux pas en parler à Kushina ! Elle était déjà dévastée de constater que nous avions utilisé Naruto pour nous débarrasser de Kyûbi ! Si je lui dis que non seulement cela n'avait rien servit, mais que cela avait condamné Naruto à l'Enfer aggraverait la situation ! » Pensa Minato d'horreur, alors que les larmes commencent à s'échapper de ses yeux.

**~ Chez Tazuna ~**

Naruto gémit doucement avant d'ouvre lentement les yeux et regarder entour de lui.

« Qu'est qui met arriver ? Où suis-je ? » Dit-il avant de crisper de douleur sur son ventre. « Ça me revient, j'ai été exécuté par le Yo... mon père... » Murmura doucement Naruto, encore sous le choc des évènement d'hier.

En se relevant pour chercher la famille du veuille-homme, il se rapprochant du miroir et il sursaute légèrement sur sa nouvelle apparence.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis plus grand et plus musclé ? Pourquoi mes cheveux sont devenus blancs ? Et où est mon manteau ? » Il n'avait plus son haut, ce qui lui donne une bonne vue de son nouveau corps. Il y avait encore quelques traces des Chidori sur son torse et du Rasengan sur son ventre, mais ce n'était rien comparait à hier.

La porte sur le côté s'ouvre, laissant rentrer Tsunami, qui sursaute en voyant le garçon debout.

« Oh ! Tu es réveillé Naruto-kun ! »

« Salue Tsunami, ça faisait longtemps. » Salua le garçon au regardant la femme.

« C'est vrai ? Le pays se porte mieux depuis vous nous avez libéré de Gatô. » Dit-elle d'un sourire avant de le regarder sérieusement. « Mais pourquoi tu es revenu ici dans un sale état et pourquoi tes cheveux en changé de couleur ? »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il leur dire que le village avait essayé de le tuer parce qu'il abritait un démon au lui. Une partie de lui craignait que Tsunami et sa famille le détestait comme le village, mais d'autre part, ils étaient les premiers à le traiter comme une personne normale, même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait Kyûbi.

« J'expliquerai tout quand le veuille-homme et Inari seront là. Pour l'instant, est-ce que je pourrais manger quelques choses. Je meurs de faim. » Dit-il. Il n'avait rien prit depuis la tentative de récupérer Satsuki et sa fuite de Konoha. Maintenant il voulait remplir son estomac.

Tsunami sourit. « Très bien je vais réveiller Tou-san, et Inari-kun, et te faire quelque chose de vraiment délicieux. » Naruto hocha juste la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de réfléchir aux événements d'hier.

**~ Oto no Kuni ~**

A l'intérieur d'une base souterraine, dans une immense pièce sombre avec seulement quelques bougies pour éclairer la salle, Orochimaru regarde attentivement la progression de son futur hôte d'un sourire sinistre.

Cela faisait à peine un jour que Satsuki avait rejoint son repère, qu'elle voulait tout de suite commencer l'entrainement. Normalement, elle lui serait impossible de bouger après son combat contre le jinchûriki, mais grâce au soin prodigué par son bras droit, elle avait pu récupérer en un jour à peine, mais il fallait aller doucement encore.

En parlant de son bras droit, ce dernier apparaît à genoux, en face de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kabuto ? »

« Selon les rapports de nos hommes, Minato Namikaze est vivant avec Kushina Uzumaki et seraient revenus a Konoha avec deux enfants. » Cela choqua Orochimaru et Satsuki qui s'arrête son entrainement.

« Es-tu sûr Kabuto ? » Siffla dangereusement le serpent sannin. Il savait que son subordonné ne plaisantera jamais pas avec ce genre de chose, mais Orochimaru voulait quand même être sure et que cela ne soit pas une fausse rumeur. Minato était l'un des adversaires les plus difficiles qu'il avait affaire. L'Eclaire Jaune était la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas devenu Hokage. Même chose pour Kushina, même si elle n'était pas aussi puissante que lui où Minato, elle restait toujours une ennemie dangereuse. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient quittés le village et revenus 13 ans après.

« Je l'ai vérifié trois fois, il n'y a pas de doute possible, mais il y a plus... » Kabuto regarde brièvement Satsuki puis de nouveau son maitre avec un sourire sinistre. « Il semble que les gens de Konoha étaient furieux d'avoir perdu Satsuki-chan. Ils ont donc décidé de s'en prendre à Naruto et de l'exécuter. »

« QUOI ? » Exclama Satsuki de choque et d'horreur.

Kabuto retourne la tête vers l'Uchiwa. « C'est vrai. Ils l'ont accusé d'être la raison de ton départ et le conseil l'a considéré comme une menace après avoir utilisé le pouvoir du renard. Il est mort de la ma du Yondaime Hokage, son père. »

Cela choque Satsuki. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les gens dans Konoha ne sont pas du genre à exécuter quelqu'un parce qu'il a raté une mission, surtout Naruto ! Il est le plus loyale du village ! » Cria Satsuki d'incrédule.

Elle ne voulait pas croire que le village où elle avait grandi ferait une t'elle chose. En lui avait enseigné depuis l'enfance, que les gens dans le village faisaient partis d'un d'une seule et même famille, peu importe s'ils n'avaient pas de même sang. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas croire que Naruto était mort.

Orochimaru rit. « Ah, mais quand ils détestent tous une personne, cela peut les pousser à faire de telles choses. Dans le cas de Naruto-kun, c'est parce qu'il était le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi no Yoko. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, Naruto-kun est le réceptacle de la bête qui a attaqué le village, il y a treize ans. Les gens de Konoha l'ont seulement vue comme un démon et l'ont haie. Maintenant, ils ont eu le souhait de le voir mourir. » Gloussa sombrement Orochiamru, sachant les sentiments que la fille portait pour le garçon, même si elle essayait de le cacher.

Cette révélation fut un coup dur pour Satsuki. Elle se souvenait des nombreux regard sombre et des murmures des villageois, que Naruto recevait quand ils étaient en équipes et elle comprenait mieux l'étrange pourvoir que Naruto avait utilisé durant leur combat.

* Naruto-kun... * Des larmes commences à s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il est parti, surtout de cette manière, trahi par le village après tout ce qu'il a fait. Le garçon qui lui avait redonné la lumière était parti pour toujours. Elle ne pourra jamais lui dire ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour lui. La dernière chose qu'il se souviendra d'elle c'est quand elle a essayé de le tuer. Mais alors qu'une partie d'elle était triste, une autre partie d'elle était en colère... en colère contre le village, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Naruto. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un, depuis son frère. Elle voulait retourner au village est brûlée chaque personne avec le même feu qu'ils ceux proclames détenir.

Alors que Satsuki était plongé dans ses pensées, Kabuto se rapproche de son maitre et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Il y a cependant une chose d'étrange. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Dit faiblement le Sannin, sachant que si Kabuto parle si bas, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas relever la suite à Satsuki.

« Selon le rapport des Anbu, il n'y avait aucune trace du corps à par d'étranges marques de brûlures. Ils pensent que le corps de Naruto-kun a pris feu à cause du Rasengan de Minato jusqu'à l'oubli. »

Les yeux d'Orochimaru se rétrécissent. « Ce sont des imbéciles de croire cela. Il est impossible pour un corps de prendre feu à cause de cette technique. Je soupçonne que Naruto pourrait être encore en vie. Essais de le localiser. » Il avait vu les effets de l'orbe sur les victimes, et sur lui-même et jamais il produit de tels effet. Il pouvait déchirer, détruire ou broyé, mais il ne brûle pas.

Kabuto hoche la tête et part. Orochimaru regarde ensuite Satsuki qui était toujours en état de choc sur la nouvelle. Un sourire sadique apparait sur le visage pâle d'Orochimaru. Il pourrait profiter des sentiments de son futur hôte pour le blond à son avantage.

Personne n'a remarqué les yeux de Satsuki, devenant rouge avec trois ellipses se croisant.

**~ Chez Tazuna ~**

Une fois que Tazuna et Inari réveillaient, Naruto avait expliqué son histoire de sa naissance, jusqu'à hier. Il n'avait rien omis de dire, y compris Kyûbi et dire que la famille étaient choqués, fut un euphémisme.

« La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est de mettre réveiller dans le salon. » Finit d'expliquer Naruto, portant maintenant un t-shirt bleu foncé.

« Comment pourraient-ils t'attaquer comme ça ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour tant de gens ? » Exclama Tsunami horrifiée.

« Mais pourquoi ils sont faits ça ? Tu sauvé notre pays, ils devraient comprendre que tu n'es pas Kyûbi ! » Hurla Inari en colère, alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne de plus mauvais que Gatô, mais je me suis trompé ! Même Konoha utilise les autres comme de vulgaire objet avant de se débarrasser sans remord ! » Grogna Tazuna d'un ton de dégoût pour la feuille.

« Vous ne me détestez pas ? » Demanda Naruto, un peu surprit qu'ils ne jettent pas à la porte ou l'appel démon. Après tout, ses anciens amis l'avaient fait sans la moindre hésitation, alors il s'attendais à ce qu'ils fassent pareil.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une bête gigantesque à l'intérieur de toi ! Gamin, j'ai perdu mes deux beaux-fils et plusieurs de mes camarades, beaucoup par les hommes de Gatô. Je les déteste pour ce qu'ils sont faits, mais c'est surtout Gatô que j'au veux ! Nous n'allons pas te haires parce que tu à en toi un monstre ! » Dit le vieux charpentier, regardant attentivement le garçon blanc. Sa fille et son petit-fils acquissent de la tête.

Un petit sourire apparait pour la première fois sur le visage de Naruto depuis sa fuite. « Merci beaucoup vous trois... j'avais besoins de ça... » Il prend ensuite une grande inspiration. « Merci pour le repas. » Dit-il en se levant et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Tsunami.

« Me procurer de nouveaux vêtements et... me recueillir... » Dit-il avant de quitter la maison. Leçon une mère, et son enfant confus sur les derniers mots et un veuille-homme qui hocha silencieusement la tête.

**~ Yakiniku Q ~**

« Tu as vraiment fait ça Arashi-kun ! »

« Tu es tellement incroyable Arashi-kun ! »

« Comme attendu du fils du Yondaime Hokage. »

Mito lâcha un soupire. Actuellement, elle et son frère se trouvent dans un restaurant Gyū-Kaku avec les entres Genin et leurs professeurs. Les seuls absents sont l'équipe de récupération de Satsuki, qui encore guérir de leurs blessures, sauf Shikamaru, qui avait juste quelques coupures et une entorse au doigt. Étrangement la fille Hyûga n'était pas ici, mais Kurenaï leur avait dit que son élève devait encore se remettre du choc, après avoir découvert que le garçon qu'elle aimait été en vérité un démon qui la manipulé.

Depuis qu'elle et sa famille étaient revenus à Konoha, les villageois avaient célébrés leur retour et la mort de Kyûbi, pendant toute la journée et même aujourd'hui. Les villageois l'avaient salué comme s'y elle était une princesse, même chose pour Arashi, mais contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait pas la pression qu'elle méritait cet éloge.

Le jour suivant, elle voulait explorer le village, pour voir les merveilles et les splendeurs que ses parents avaient ton racontés dans son enfance, mais à peine elle était sortie de la maison que les gens étaient venus vers elle et avaient commencés à lui faire des compliments et lui donner des cadeaux.

Plus tard, son père lui avait dit qu'elle fera partie de l'équipe de Kakashi avec Arashi, remplaçant Kyûbi et Satsuki. Au début, elle était d'accord, mais à peine quelques heures passées avec l'équipe que tout ce que Kakashi est Sakura voulaient faire c'étaient de parler. Kakashi arrêtait pas de raconter les exploits de son père, même si elle savait déjà et Sakura n'arrêtait pas de parler des histoires sur Satsuki et à quel point elle était géniale.

Mito était certaine que la banshee était lesbienne, jusqu'à qu'elle essai de draguer son frère avec Ino.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint les autres équipes dans le restaurant Yakiniku Q, mais à peine ils étaient assis, que tout le monde lui poser des questions.

* Comment Kyûbi a-t-il fait pour supporter ce groupe aussi longtemps ? Si j'étais lui, j'aurais tué tout le monde à la première occasion. * Pensa-t-elle en lâchant un autre soupire avant de fronçais légèrement les sourcils. * C'est étrange. Kyûbi n'a jamais essayé de se venger de quelque manière ? Pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé de fuir ou d'attaquer ? Quand je l'ai vu, il semblait presque... humain... * Un regard d'horreur apparaît sur son visage. * Est-il possible que Tou-san et Kaa-chan se soient trompés et que ce soit Naruto tout ce temps ? * Elle secoue la tête. * Ne sois pas stupide. Tou-san et Kaa-chan sont des experts du scellement. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. *

« Alors Mito-chan, si tu nous parlais de ton enfance ? » Demanda Kurenaï, intéressé par la fille de son sensei.

Mito soupira encore une fois alors avant de raconter pour la trentième fois son histoire.

**~ Mont Myôboku ~**

Jiraya pensait qu'il pouvait toujours faire confiance aux crapauds. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux, qu'il était devenu assez puissant pour rivaliser avec Orochimaru et Tsunade qui étaient naturellement des prodigues. Ils l'avaient aidé à protéger son village et améliorer son réseau d'espionnage. Pour lui, les crapauds étaient la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Pour tout ça, Jiraya estimait qu'ils méritaient tout son respect et sa fidélité.

Pourtant, jamais dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils le trahiraient.

« Comment vous avez pu faire ça ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous me ferriez une chose pareille. » Dit doucement Jiraya en regardant les trois crapauds en face de lui avec un regard dur.

Actuellement les quatre sont dans une grande pièce avec Gamamaru est assis sur un grand fauteuil avec Fukasaku et Shima installés sur des chaises plus basses.

Jiraya n'avait pas perdu de temps quand il est venu au Mont Myôboku. Il avait exigé de rencontrer les trois anciens et d'expliquer pourquoi ils lui avaient caché le fait que Minato était toujours vivant.

« Nous somme désoler Jiraya-boy. Nous voulions seulement respecter la demande de Minato-boy. Nous ne pensions pas que les choses pouvaient aller aussi mal... » Répondit Pa tristement.

« VOTRE SILENCE A COUTE LA VIE A NARUTO ! IL A VECU UNE ENFANCE MALHEUREUSE ET MAINTENANT IL DOIT ENCORE PAYER POUR LES DECISIONS DES AUTRES EN RESTANT POUR L'ETERNITE EN ENFER ! S'IL Y A BIEN QUELQU'UN QUI NE MERITE PAS SE ÇA, C'EST LUI ! » Hurla Jiraya. Les trois anciens baissèrent leurs têtes de honte. Sachant que c'est vrai. S'ils avaient dit à Jiraya, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

« Tu as raison Jiraya, tu nous as fait confiance et nous t'avons trompé. Rien de ce que nous pourrions dires ne changera rien. Mais croit nous quand nous te disons que nous avons essayés de convaincre Minato de ne pas abandonner son fils, mais il n'a pas voulu nous écoutez. » Dit cette fois Shima.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avait parlé de la prophétie ? » Demanda Jiraya. Après la soi-disant mort de Minato, Jiraya avait eu une réunion avec les trois anciens, ces derniers lui avait dit que la prophétie avant changé. La nouvelle prophétie racontait qu'un enfant naîtra d'un éclair jaune et d'un sang ardent dans une nuit de chaos. Cette enfant aura en lui une grande puissance qu'il utilisera pour sauver le monde ou le détruire. Pour Jiraya, c'était évidemment Naruto et si Minato avait été encourant, il n'aurait peut-être pas abandonné le garçon.

« Si je l'avais fait, cela aurait provoqué une plus grande catastrophe, en essayant de forcer Minato de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Tenté de contrôler une prophétie à de lourde conséquence et le résultat obtenue est souvent à l'encontre de ce que nous voulons. » Répondit Gamamaru en lâchant un soupire. « Avant de partir, je lui ai dit de prendre le temps de réfléchir. D'observer attentivement les évènements avant de réagir. D'écouter son cœur à la place de son esprit. Sinon il pourrait regretter son geste. Malheureusement cela n'a pas suffi et il est allé au bout de son plan, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Le Sannin lève un sourcil. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Gamamaru regarde Pa. « Fukasaku montre lui. » Le petit crapaud hocha la tête et saute sur le côté pour aller dans une autre pièce. Après quelques secondes, il revient avec le rouleau du contrat d'invocation des crapauds.

« Jiraya-boy, tu dois voir ça ! » Dit Fukasaku en tirant le rouleau, qui montre les noms de tous les invocateurs fait en sang avec leurs empreintes des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial avec le rouleau ? » Demanda le Sannin confus.

« Il faut que tu sache que quand un invocateur décède, les empreintes digitales qu'il trace sous sa signature s'estompent. » Dit Pa.

Jiraya lui donne un regard noir. « Vous m'avez encore caché quelque chose ! » Cela fait plus de 40 ans qu'il est devenu leur invocateur, mais ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette partie du contrat. Est-ce qu'ils ont si peu de confiance au lui ?

Pa baisse la tête de honte, mais il savait que s'excuser ne changerait rien. « Nous pensions que cela n'était pas nécessaire de te le dire, jusqu'à la demande de Minato. Mais regarde la signature de Naruto ! »

Jiraya fait comme Pa lui dit et écarquille immédiatement les yeux quand il voit la signature de Naruto qui est toujours dans le papier avec les empreintes. Cependant le sang sembler un peu sombre, comme brûlée, mais à part ça, il n'y a pas d'autre changement. « Attend ! ça veut dire... »

« Oui. Naruto est toujours en vie. » Finit Fukasaku en lui donnant un léger sourire heureux.

« Comment c'est possible ?! Il a reçu un Rasengan ! Son corps a... » Jiraya s'arrête quand il réalise une chose qui n'aller pas dans les rapports des Anbu. « Bon sang ! Il est vivant ! » Exclama-t-il en se tapant la tête. Il fut à la fois heureux et choqué. Heureux que son dernier apprenti soit encore en vie, mais aussi confus de savoir comment il a survécu.

« Au moment où Naruto était aux portes de la mort, la prophétie c'est effacé. J'ai cru que le monde était condamné, mais alors que ma vision était obscurité par les ténèbres, j'ai entendu une voix lointaine, comme un murmure presque imperceptible... Sparda... » Dit Gamamaru.

« Sparda ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Jiraya confus.

« Un nom d'un homme oublié, d'une époque oubliée. Bien avant la naissance du Rikudô Sennin. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire qui est Sparda et qu'elle est son lien avec Naruto ? » Le Grand Ermite des Crapauds reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Hmm... J'ai oublié... » Une goutte de sueur tombe de la tête de Jiraya. « Cependant, je me rappelle avoir entendu ce nom de la bouche du premier Uzumaki... »

Cela surprit le Sannin. « Le premier Uzumaki ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que Kushina serait qui est Sparda ? »

« Peut-être ? Le mieux est de lui poser la question. Naruto est peut-être le seul à pouvoir nous sauvez le monde contre la menace à venir. » Jiraya leva un sourcil à la dernière partie.

« Que voulait vous dire ? Vous n'avais jamais dit que Naruto devra faire face à quelqu'un ou quelque ? »

« C'est plus un présentiment. Avant que la prophétie ne s'efface, j'ai vu quelque chose, qui n'était pas apparu avant. La vision était bref, mais j'ai pu distinguer quelque chose... trois orbes incandescents… brillant d'une grande puissance malfaisante… » Dit le grand sage d'un ton inquiet à la fin.

« Trois orbes ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? A-t-il un lien avec Sparda ? » Demanda Jiraya toujours confus.

« Probablement, mais nous sommes sûres que cette personne sera la plus grande menace que nous aurons à faire et que seul le garçon Naruto pourra l'arrêter. » Finit Gamamaru. Jiraya hoche la tête et se tourne pour revenir dans son village.

**~ Plus tard / Avec Naruto ~**

Naruto était actuellement assis sur une falaise, en face de deux tombes. L'un a un foulard entour d'une croix et l'autre une immense épée derrière la tombe. Naruto porte toujours son t-shirt bleu foncé avec une veste noir, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noirs.

Après avoir quitté la maison de Tazuna, Naruto avait visité plusieurs boutiques pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Pendant qu'il marchait dans le village, il avait reçu un accueil chaleureux des villageois. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, surtout après ce qu'il avait de traverser.

« Hey ! ça faisait longtemps Zabuza et Haku... » Salua doucement l'ancien blond. « Beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis notre rencontre... J'ai aidé à sauver Taki contre un groupe de traître, participé à l'examen Chûnin, arrêter un Tanuki géant, ramené Tsunade au village, faire d'elle l'Hokage et sauvé une actrice qui était en réalité la véritable Daimyô du Pays des Neiges. » Dit-il avant de baisser la tête.

« Puis les choses ont empiré. J'ai essayé de récupérer Satsuki qui avait fait défection, mais je n'ai pas réussi... Quand j'ai été ramené au village, les gens voulaient ma mort, même ceux qui je pensais être mes amis… l'homme que j'admirait était mon père m'avait abandonné avec sa famille et quand ils sont revenus, c'étaient seulement pour me tuer… » Dit-il avant de sangloter.

Après quelques minutes, il prend une grande inspiration. « Tu te souviens Haku, quand tu me disais si j'avais quelqu'un qui compte plus que tout. A ce moment, j'ai pensé aux habitants de Konoha. Je me disais que si je devenais Hokage, ils finiraient par voir qui je suis vraiment et me respectaient. Mais même après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le village, ils me voyaient toujours comme la bête qui avait ravagé le village il y a treize ans... »

« Je suis encore en vie, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire ? Toute ma vie, j'ai travaillé dur pour prouver que je n'étais pas un monstre, mais je me rends cote maintenant que c'était inutile car ils voulaient que je mort ! » Finit-il avant de laisser de nouveau les larmes couler de ses joues.

Après un moment de silence, il murmure une phrase. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… »

**~ Au loin ~**

En dehors du Pays des Vagues, un bateau s'approche. À son bord se trouve un groupe de mercenaires, dirigé par un ninja portant un bandeau de Kiri.

Le ninja sourit. « Bientôt, nous allons prendre possession de Nami no Kuni ! Depuis la mort de cet imbécile de Gatô, Nami est devenu le principale commerce des Nations ! Ce pays est dirigé par de simple vulgaire civil, il nous sera facile de prendre le contrôle du pays ! Nous allons les asservir, tuer tous ceux qui résisteront et fonder le tout premier village dirigé par les mercenaires ! Si les autres villages veulent quelques, ils devront nous léchez les pieds pour avoir quelque chose, y compris les shinobis ! » Les mercenaires crièrent de joie et préparer leurs armes pour envahir le pays.

**~ Avec Kushina ~**

Kushina était actuellement chez elle en train de lire un parchemin, quand soudain, elle entend du bruit à la porte. En ouvrant la porte elle fut surprise de voir le sensei de son mari.

« Jiraya ? Que faite vous ici ? »

« Kushina, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Dit l'ermite des crapauds d'un ton vide. Il voulait juste prendre les informations sur la nouvelle prophétie et partir le plus loin possible.

Kushina était confuse, mais hoche la tête et laisse rentrer le Sannin des crapauds qui s'assoie sur le canapé.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'en face...

« Je voudrais que tu me parles d'une personne appelée Sparda. » Kushina écarquille les yeux.

« Sparda ! le Légendaire Chevalier Noir ! » Exclama la rousse avant de reprendre son calme. « Il s'agit d'un mythe ! Une fable racontée par nos ancêtres. Selon eux, il serait le premier démon à avoir défendu les humains contre les siens. »

Jiraya lève un sourcil. « Un démon qui défaut les humains contre d'autre démon ? » C'était étrange que quelqu'un combat sa propre espèce pour défendre une autre, même pour un démon.

« Je sais que cela à l'air étrange, mais les anciens étaient catégoriques. Ils nous avaient aussi dit que les Uzumaki seraient les descendant de Sparda. Ce qui explique nôtres grande longévité et notre maitrise du Kenjutsu. »

Le Sannin hocha la tête avant de réaliser une chose. « Ce qui veut dire que Naruto est aussi un descendant de Sparda… »

Kushina écarquille les yeux avant de prendre une expression triste. « C'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas d'importance… Il est mort… » Les larmes commencent à tomber des yeux de Kushina. « Mon petit bébé me manque... »

Jiraya regarde attentivement la femme rousse pendants quelques seconde avant de lui poser une question. « Kushina, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'idée de sacrifier Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon fils ! Minato m'a à peine convaincu de l'accepter, en disant que c'était la seule option pour faire disparaitre définitivement Kyûbi ! Mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas mettre mon cœur dans ce plan ! J'ai toujours des cauchemars à son sujet ! » Jiraya soupira, voyant à quel point Kushina était profondément affectée par ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto.

Après un moment de silence, il lui pose une autre question. « Est-ce que l'une des capacités de Sparda permet de survivre à la mort ? »

Kushina s'essuie les yeux avant de lui répondre. « Je ne sais pas ? Apparemment, Sparda serait capable de survivre n'importe quoi, même quant au lui arrache le cœur ou lui transpercer le corps. »

Les yeux de Jiraya s'élargissent à nouveau. « Alors c'est comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda la rousse confuse.

Jiraya secoue la tête. « Rien. » Dit-il avant de se rappeler quelque chose d'autre. « Dans la légende de Sparda, fait-il mention de trois orbes ? »

Kushina réfléchie quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Non. Les anciens ne nous ont jamais parlés de trois orbes. »

« Je vois. » Jiraya lâcha un soupire de déception. En mois, il a pu résoudre la moitié du mystère. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Merci de m'avoir parlé. »

Kushina regarde un moment le Sannin puis lui sourit. « Bien sûr, Jiraya. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, malgré tes manières perverses. »

L'ermite hocha la tête avant de quitter la maison. * Après cette discussion, il ne fait aucun doute que Naruto à survécus et a éveille le pouvoir de Sparda. Je dois maintenant savoir où il est et trouver des informations sur ses trois orbes ? * Pensa Jiraya d'une grande lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

**~ Avec Naruto ~**

BOOM !

Naruto sursaute quand il entend une explosion venant du village, mais à peine il a le temps de comprendre, qu'une autre explosion se produit, suivi d'une autre. Il regarde d'horreur le village prendre feu, alors que les gens courent partout dans la panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un attaque le village ? »

Naruto était sur le point de courir pour sauver les villageois, quand il réalise qu'il n'a plus d'arme depuis son combat contre Sastuki. Il pouvait utiliser ses poings, mais ça serait moins efficace. Cet alors qu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit et regarde un moment Kubikiribôchô (Couteau à Découper Décapitant) avant d'attraper la poignée des deux mains.

« Zabuza, je prends ta force ! » Il tire l'épée du sol et de la soulever en l'air. Il fut un peu surpris de trouver le point de l'épée à peine plus légère qu'un katana.

Secoua la tête, il regarde en bas du village avant de sauter. « Il est temps que le héros intervient ! »

**Chapitre 2 : Fin**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
